A Wolf's Pride
by LoverWolfs1121
Summary: Sora, Donald and Goofy crashed into a strange world on their journey to Hollow Bastion. What would they find on their location?
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! You guys may be wondering why haven't i been uploading for the past few days. Well, i had some internet issues that needed to be fixed. Now i'm finally back! For your information, i'll be writing this story first because it's requested first. But don't worry, i'll writing Alpha and Omega 5 next. Hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good day.**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts/Alpha and Omega Introduction

Sora, Donald and Goofy was travelling towards their destination in their gummi ship until a strange, powerful force pulled them down to a new world. Sora shouted.

'Hold on guys!'

'We're trying!' Donald shouted.

They then crashed, and they fainted. When they woke up, it was morning and Sora found a strange-looking animal sniffing him. He jumped and cause it to be alert, then ran deep into the forest. Sora then stood up and gathered with his friends.

'What was that thing?' Sora asked.

Goofy then pulled out a device from his pocket, and point it at the same strange-looking animal that sniffed Sora nearby.

'What is that device you have there, Goofy?' Donald asked.

'Oh, Chip and Dale gave me this back at Disney Castle. It's a device that identifies things, and this strange animal is called… a 'Caribou'.' Goofy said.

'Caribou?' Sora asked curiously.

'Yep, and they're herbivores. They won't hurt us, so we don't have to worry about that.' Goofy said.

'Uh, guys. I think you need to look at this.' Donald said in a trembling tone.

Sora and Doofy walked towards where Donald was and looked at the paw print on the ground.

'What is it?' Sora asked.

Goofy pointed his handy device on the print and he was shocked to find out the results.

'Don't tell me it's a…' Donald said, his body trembling.

Goofy made a large 'gulp' sound and spoke.

'It's-it's-it's a paw print of-a-a-a-w-wo-wol-wolf!' Goody said in fright.

Unlike Goofy and Donald, Sora was still blank at such result; he doesn't know what is a wolf, or ever seen one before, due to him growing up on Destiny Island and new to exploring other worlds.

'What's a 'wolf'?' Sora asked.

Goofy and Sora stared at him in shock, not knowing that Sora have no idea about a wolf. Sora rolled his eyes and spoke.

'Look, I've grown up on my homeland and never seen other worlds before, so give me a break.'

Goofy snapped out of his stare and explained to Sora in a trembling tone.

'Wolf is a carnivore, that means it eats… meat-looking animals, like us.'

Sora frozed at this explanation, and started to sweat, fearing that there are wolves nearby. He then ignored his fear, knowing that he has the Keyblade to protect him.

'Where are we anyway?' Sora asked.

Goofy pressed a few buttons on his device, and results came.

'We're in a place called, 'Hunting Ground'.' Goofy said.

'So this is the place where wolves hunt these Caribous for food.' Sora said wisely.

'But how are we going to repair the gummi ship? Some of the parts are missing.' Donald said.

'Guess we'll have to search for it. And there's one part of it.' Sora said, pointing at the gun of the gummi ship under a nearby tree.

'I'll collect all of it first, then we'll start repairing the gummi ship.' Goofy said.

Sora and Donald nodded, then heard a nearby scream for help.

'That sound like a girl. Let's go!' Sora said, and started running towards the source of the scream, followed by Donald and Goofy.

Little did they know of the surprises waiting ahead of them…


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter and Merry Christmas to you!**

* * *

Chapter 1 : A Wolf In Need Is A Friend Indeed

After a few minutes of endless running and fighting off several heartless, Sora, Donald and Goofy arrived at a large valley and noticed five wolves, three males and two females, surrounded by fifteen heartless a distance from them.

'There's too many!' The male muscular wolf with a different shades of grey coat shouted.

'I don't think we can kill all of them!' The shorter male wolf that also has a different shades of grey coat shout in fright.

The other male and female wolf, one with dark brown coat and another with light orange coat, placed their tails between their legs and whimpered, except for the female wolf with golden-coloured coat. She shouted with bravery.

'Then we'll just have to fight harder!'

Sora looked at her in amazement; he never knew the world that they've crashed would have wolves that talks. Well, other than a talking duck and dog who've accompanied him in search for his friends and their king. Sora knew the scream wasn't Kairi's; after witnessing her at Neverland and knowing that she lost her heart, he was truly sorry for her. Sora then regained his attention and focus on the troubled wolves.

'We've got to help them.' Sora said.

He was curious about his friends' empty reply and turned towards them, and found them hugging each other tightly and shaking at the same time.

'What's wrong?' Sora asked curiously.

'A-a-a-are you s-s-su-sure about helping those wo-wo-wolv-wolves?' Donald asked with a shaky voice.

'Of course I am. They need our help.' Sora said bravely.

'O-o-ok.' Goofy said, and both of them started to release from their tight hug.

'Come on. Pull yourself together and let's go.' Sora said, and ran off towards the troubled wolves, followed by Donald and Goofy.

A heartless leaped high above the golden-furred wolf and was about to knock her out when Sora casted a fireball and shot it on time, killing it and also sending a heart up into the sky. The other heartless noticed and disappeared into the ground. The five wolves looked at Sora in fright and was about to run when Sora spoke.

'Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you. I'm here to help.'

The five wolves stopped and the golden-furred female wolf stood forward and smiled.

'Thank you.' She said.

'No problem.' Sora replied.

The golden-furred female wolf looked at him in amazement, then spoke.

'You… know what I'm saying?'

'Yeah.' Sora said with a smile.

The golden-furred female wolf made a relief expression and spoke.

'So glad that you can understand me. I am Kate. These two are my allies, Hutch and Can-Do.' Kate said, pointing towards the two grey wolves behind her.

'Hey.' Hutch greeted with a smile.

'Hello.' Can-Do greeted.

'I'm Sora. Behind me are Donald and Goofy.' Sora said, and noticed Donald and Goofy still shaking.

Kate laughed, then spoke.

'Don't worry. We won't eat you. If you're here to help, then you're our allies.' Kate said.

Donald and Goofy let out a deep breath and stood forward. Sora then noticed the two wolves that she didn't introduce.

'Who are they then?' Sora asked.

'They're from the Eastern pack.' Kate said.

'Eastern pack? Like a group?' Sora asked.

'Yes, but they're different kinds. It's classified as North, South, East and West. My allies and I are the Western Pack, and I am the daughter of the leader.' Kate said proudly.

'Wow.' Sora said in amazement.

'You ruined our hunt, you Eastern mutts!' Can-Do said, starting an argument.

'Can-Do, back off.' Kate commanded, turning her attention towards her allies.

'You better listen to the girl.' The female light-orange wolf said.

Can-Do growled and attacked the dark-brown wolf, followed by Hutch on the light-orange wolf. Just when Sora tried to step in, four male wolves, three with a different shades of grey coat and one fat wolf with hazel and golden-coloured coat, slid down from a higher ground and try to cease the argument. One of the grey wolf greeted Kate with a smile.

'Hey Kate.'

'Humphrey?' Kate said.

Humphrey then turned his attention towards the angry wolves.

'Guys, lower the boom.' He said.

'Humphrey, we don't have time for fun.' Kate said.

Humphrey raised his paws towards her and shake it, telling her not to worry about it. The other two grey wolves then hold the fat yellow wolf, one side and another, and started swinging forward. At the right moment, they release the fat wolf and it landed perfectly on the mad wolves. Hutch was lucky that he stood out on time, except for Can-Do; he was too distracted that he didn't notice a fat wolf flying towards him and the two Western wolves. The fat wolf then got off of them and Humphrey started to approach between them.

'Guys, guys, you wolves making us look bad. Look, the Caribou's laughing at us.' Humphrey said, pointing at the five Caribous shaking their butts at them.

'Now that's a moon that I don't wanna howl to.' Humphrey said, and it made Kate giggle and the whole wolves laugh, including Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Their happiness then ended when an old grey wolf spoke above them.

'Western hunt group. Get back to the den.'

Hutch and Can-Do then started heading towards where they're commanded.

'The two of you. Go home. Now!' The old grey wolf said.

The two Eastern wolves growled at Humphrey, then started to head back to their pack, leaving the old and three young grey wolves, Humphrey, Kate, Sora, Donald and Goofy still in the valley.

'Omegas, good job. And…' The old wolf then noticed Sora, Donald and Goofy's presence and stared at them in shock. 'Why are there three strangers here?'

'Dad, don't worry. They're here to help.' Kate said.

The old wolf let out a deep breath, then spoke.

'I see. You can invite them to our den.'

'Dad, are you going to eat-' Kate's sentence was cut-short when the old wolf spoke.

'No. Since they're here to help, they might know how to deal with these strange creatures appearing around our territory.'

'Thank you, um…' Sora said.

'Winston.' The old wolf said.

'Oh. Thank you Winston.' Sora said.

'No problem.' Winston said, and walked away from them.

'Great. My first hunt of the day, ruined.' Kate said sadly.

'Kate, Kate, don't beat yourself up. That's crazy. You were amazing, I mean if anyone's hungry, they can eat… um…' Humphrey said as he tried to think of something to say.

Kate looked back at him as she started to walk away. Humphrey shook his head for a few times, then extend his hand towards his three friends behind him. His friends was in a panic, then noticed two squirrels eating a few blueberries. The fat wolf grabbed the berries, passed it to the taller wolf, then to the shorter wolf, and lastly to Humphrey.

'They can always eat… berries!' Humphrey then took a bite on the berries and spoke. 'They very….' Humphrey made a disgusted expression, then hid it as she looked at him and spoke with a smile. 'Nutritious.'

'Yeah. Tell that to a hungry pack.' Kate said sadly, then walked away.

She stopped for a moment, then spoke before leaving the valley.

'Sora, Donald, Goofy. You can follow me now to my den. My dad wants to see you.' Kate said.

'Ok. So, see you around, Humphrey and um…' Sora said.

'Salty.' The tall grey wolf said.

'Shakey.' The shorter wolf said.

'Mooch.' The fat yellow wolf said.

'I'm Sora. My friends here are Donald and Goofy. See you guys around.' Sora said in a hurry, then ran to meet up with Kate.

Sora saw Humphrey spitting out the berries from a distance, then continued his journey to Winston's den silently, not knowing that he's going to have a bigger adventure than he's having now as a Keyblade Wielder…


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Just to inform you that i'll be back to studying soon(if you check my profile, you'll know that i'm a student, or right now), around January so i'll try to finish this crossover as fast as i can. Don't worry, there will still be Alpha and Omega 5. I'll write it if i have some spare time on my schedule. Merry Christmas and have a good day.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Danger Meetings

Upon their arrival at the outside of Winston's den, Sora noticed the hungry pack digging for bones in the ground. One of them found a medium-sized bone and was about to eat it when a light-grey pup bite it and quickly ran towards its mother and sister. They gave each other a brofist, then the pups started to feed on the bone until they noticed Sora, Donald and Goofy's presence. All of the Western wolves drooled as they looked at Sora, Donald and Goofy, from head to foot, then started to approach the three visitors slowly until Kate shouted.

'They're here to help in dealing with the strange creatures lurking in our territory, so you are not allowed to eat them!'

The Western wolves made a sad expression and continued in searching for food. Sora, Donald and Goofy let out a deep breath of relief, then Kate spoke.

'I'm sorry for my pack's behavior. It's just that there's starting to be less Caribou around since the strange, black creatures appeared.'

'It's ok. I understand.' Sora said.

'What are they by the way?' Kate asked curiously.

'They're called 'Heartless'.' Goofy said.

'Heartless?' Kate said with an eyebrow shot up.

'Yes. Their main objective is to steal anyone's heart, even you wolves. So be careful.' Sora said.

'I see. So, how do we defeat them?' Kate asked as she was bothered by these 'Heartless' terribly since it appeared.

'By this.' Sora said, and summoned his keyblade.

'What is it?' Kate asked as she stare at it in amazement.

'It's a 'Keyblade'.' Donald said.

'Keyblade?' Kate asked curiously.

'It's the only weapon to defeat heartless. We've been to other worlds and has be sealing keyholes, so your world should have one around.' Sora explained.

'I understand. I'll let you know if I've seen one.' Kate said with a smile.

'Thank you.' Sora said.

'No problem. We shouldn't kept my dad waiting.' Kate said, and was about to continue escorting the three visitors when Winston approached.

'Hey dad.' Kate greeted, still sad about her unsuccessful hunt.

'Hello Kate. Let's enter the den.' Winston said, and began to walk towards his den with Kate, Sora, Donald and Goofy following him.

As they were about to enter, outside of the entrance there sat an old golden female wolf. She noticed Sora, Donald and Goofy's presence, then spoke to Winston.

'Dear, I never knew we're going to have a big feast on those three weird looking strangers behind you.'

'They're here to deal with the strange, blade creatures lurking in our territory. They're not our food.' Winston said.

The old female wolf whined, then looked at Kate as she enter the den sadly. Winston then spoke.

'The Eastern pack ruined Kate's hunt.'

The old female wolf growled, then felt relieved when he continued.

'But luckily, the omegas were there the break up the fight.'

Winston sat beside her and spoke.

'Sora, this is my mate, Eve. Eve, meet Sora, and…' Winston said.

'Donald.' Donald said.

'Goofy.' Goofy said.

'I see. Let's enter my den.' Winston said, and they entered the den silently.

Winston and Eve's den was big and has a lot of space; may be large enough to fit in more than 20 wolves. Eve approached a white female wolf that was playing with her tail.

'Lilly.' She said.

'What.' Lilly said playfully.

Eve laughed at Lilly's behavior and spoke.

'Very funny. Stop playing with your tail.'

Lilly stopped and Eve turned her attention towards Kate, who was sitting in a lazy way and has sadness on her face.

'Kate, you're slouching.' Eve said.

Kate then sat upright and Eve smiled.

'Thank you dear. Do you see how strong and beautiful you are?' She said.

Lilly smelled at the pile of bones hovered by flies and pulled her nose away immediately, disgusted by its bad stench. Eve laughed, then spoke.

'My, any food.' Eve stomped her paw on a fly and continued. 'Is a blessing dear. Am I right boys?'

Sora, Donald and Goofy were busy examining the den until they heard Eve's voice, then spoke together.

'Yes ma'am.'

Eve then turned her head towards Winston who was sitting outside of the den and spoke.

'Winston. Come join us for dinner? Now!'

Winston snapped out of his daydream and began to enter the den.

'Thank you honey.' Eve said happily.

Sora, Donald and Goofy sat at the left side of the den and Sora noticed Winston's disgusted looks on the pile of stench bones and the family members sat around their food.

'So, what are omegas?' Sora asked.

'Omegas are a lower ranked wolves in a wolf pack. Alphas, like my daughter, are the highest rank in the pack.' Winston explained, then turned his attention towards his food.

'And Scraps and bones is no kind of dinner. Not for my pack.' Winston said angrily.

Kate let out a breath of disappointment and spoke.

'I'm sorry dad, it's just those Eastern wolves and... heartless.'

'So those black creatures are called heartless?' Winston asked.

Kate nodded sadly.

'It's not your fault Kate. When they cross into our territory, they broke pack law. But on the other hand about the heartless…' Winston said as he tried to think of a solution, then heard Hutch's call from the outside.

Winston left the den, followed by Eve and Kate. Sora, Donald and Goofy followed them too, just to ensure that the wolves are not dealing with any heartless at the moment. There appeared Hutch with an injured Can-Do, walking slowly towards Winston.

'Can-Do was jumped… by a group of Eastern wolves.' Hutch said.

'Ah… it ain't nothin'. Can-Do said.

Eve then examined Can-Do's injury; slash wounds on his body and right side of his neck.

'Quickly. Bring him into the den.' Eve said, then faced towards her mate.

'Winston, honey, whoever did this, let's rip his tail off and shove it down his throat.' Eve said, and entered the den with Can-Do behind her.

Winston was shocked by her terrifying words and looked at her with his eyes bulged, then turned towards Hutch.

'Sir. Are we just gonna let them keep raiding our hunts and-' Hutch's sentence was cut-short when Winston raised his paw.

'Put our alphas on alert.' Winston said.

'Already done sir.' Hutch said, and Winston saw every alphas on his pack on patrol around their territory.

'Good job.' Winston said, and left with Hutch.

Kate, Sora, Donald and Goofy watched as her father left, then heard the voice of Humphrey. They turned their head towards him and found him with Salty, Shakey and Mooch explaining the solution to the pack's starvation.

'Guys, honestly, Caribous are overrated. Now keep an open mind, I just want you to have an open mind here. We bring you… berries!' Humphrey said, pulling out a bunch of berries that were hidden behind them and shaking it vigorously.

The alpha wolves growled at their solution, then Humphrey and his friends hid it immediately.

'How about squirrels?' Humphrey asked, holding the tails of two squirrels and pulling it out from his back.

The alpha wolves drooled and shake their tails vigorously, and it made the two squirrels scream and hug each other tightly.

'Bad joke.' Humphrey said, and throwed the two squirrels away.

Sora, Donald and Goofy then noticed Kate's absence and found her following her father. They then tailed her and arrived at a small waterfall. They watched as Winston stood at a peak and howled. A few seconds later, another howl came from the other side of the waterfall. Winston then descend and walked towards the stream. Kate hid behind the brush that has a clear view of her father, while Sora, Donald and Goofy hid in another without her noticing and has a clear view on her and Winston. They watched as an old brown wolf appeared from the other side of the waterfall, meeting up with Winston under the setting sun.

'Winston!' The old brown wolf shouted.

'Tony! You're looking good.' Winston said.

Tony leaped across the small stream formed by the waterfall and made a crack sound in his bones.

'Ah, my back feels like wood, I got this disc that keeps cracking.' Tony said as he twist his neck. 'Drives me crazy.'

'Yeah Tony, you are one, crazy wolf.' Winston said.

'Yeah?' Tony asked.

'Yeah. Like that little game of tag during our hunt. Lessly the plays to the Omegas.' Winston said as he and Tony circled around each other.

'You know there aren't any Caribous left in the East.' Tony said.

'You got a problem?' Winston asked.

'United the packs Winston. It was you who gave the big speech that your daughter Kate and my son Garth would marry and unite the packs.'

Sora then noticed Kate's puzzled looks, and turned his attention back at Tony and Winston.

'Garth knows his responsibility… does Kate?' Tony asked.

Winston made a serious expression and spoke.

'Don't worry. She knows.'

Sora then noticed Kate's disappointed looks, and continued in listening to Winston and Tony's conversation.

'Good. She can meet Garth tonight at the Moonlight Howl.' Tony said, and began to walk back to the other side of the stream.

'I won't let my pack starve Winston. If we have to, we'll fight for the valley.' Tony said as he stomped on a flower and leaped across the stream.

'That would be a big mistake.' Winston said as he turned away and began to walk when Kate stood infront of him.

'Kate! It's uh…uh…' Winston said.

'It's ok dad. I understand. It's… it's my responsibility.' Kate said in disappointment.

Just when Winston's about to speak, ten heartless appeared and surrounded them, but this time, they took form in the shape of a wolf. Sora, Donald and Goofy noticed and ran towards Kate and Winston to assist them.

'Sora? Donald? Goofy? How do you know we're here?' Winston asked.

'We've been following you two.' Sora said.

'What?!' Kate said in shock.

'We're just curious.' Donald said.

'Well, I'm glad that you did.' Winston said as they faced their back against each other and began to attack the heartless.

The newly-formed heartless were fast and agile, difficult for Sora to land his Keyblade on them. Fortunately, Kate and Winston were able to bait them to him and killing them instantly. After minutes of fighting, they finally cleared them and they lied on the ground panting heavily. Sora stood up immediately and spoke.

'We better go now, before anymore shows up.'

Winston, Kate, Donald and Goofy then got up and they began to run back to Winston's den…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : A New World

Winston, Kate, Sora, Donald and Goofy finally arrived at Winston's den, panting from their endless run. On their way, Goofy found a part of the gummi ship and carry it with him. It was night time and Eve and Lilly were sitting outside the den, then stood up when she saw their approach.

'What's wrong?' Eve asked.

'We just ran away from a few heartless. I think we lost them.' Sora said.

'Lilly, go in the den with Kate and help her in brushing her fur.' Winston said.

'Why?' Lilly asked.

'She's going to meet someone tonight at the…' Sora said as he try to remember where she have to go.

'Moonlight Howl.' Winston said.

'Yes. But what's a Moonlight Howl?' Sora asked, puzzled.

'It's where couples or… boyfriends and girlfriends howl together.' Lilly said.

Sora then remembered how sad Kate was about this and it was her duty to marry Garth.

'And is she in love with this 'Garth'?' Sora asked.

Winston then sent Lilly and Kate immediately into the den, and spoke.

'Sora, I don't have a choice. It's the only way to settle this, and every wolf pack must follow the pack law.' Winston said.

Sora made a frown expression, then spoke.

'No laws can hold love, Winston. I fell in love with a girl too, but after knowing that she lost her heart, I felt my heart broke into pieces.'

Sora then felt his heart beating really fast, faster than he ever had before. He place his hand on his chest and it became normal immediately.

'Strange…' Sora thought.

'I'm sorry to hear that.' Winston said with a frown.

'It's ok.' Sora said.

After minutes of waiting, Kate came out beautifully with a flower placed in her fur. Sora, Donald and Goofy dropped their jaws and Lilly giggled from behind Kate.

'Aw Kate. You look so beautiful.' Eve said as she approach Kate. 'Now, if Garth gets out of line, take those beautiful teeth of yours. Go for the throat, and never let go until the body stops shaking.'

Kate's eyes widened and Sora, Donald and Goofy's body froze at such words. Kate turned to her father who was shocked by his mate's words too. He snapped out and spoke in a sad tone.

'My little girl doesn't wanna do this. She's not ready.'

'Don't worry dad. I'm ready.' Kate said with a forced smile. 'Come on Lilly.'

'Okay, okay.' Lilly said as she followed her.

'Sora, Donald, Goofy, can you-' Winston's sentence was cut-short when Sora summons his Keyblade and spoke before running towards Kate and Lilly.

'Don't worry. We'll protect her.'

On their way, Goofy found another part of the gummi ship and kept it.

'Two more to go.' Goofy said.

They then continued their journey silently. A few minutes later, they arrived at a large rock under the gibbous moon. At the higher area there sat Humphrey, Salty, Shakey and Mooch. Humphrey looked charmed as he saw Kate shook her beautiful hair under the moonlight. They then noticed Humphrey hugging Mooch as if he's in love, then screamed when he realized what he was doing. Kate and Lilly giggled, while Sora, Donald and Goofy laughed behind them. As they approach closer to their destination, Sora, Donald and Goofy noticed Humphrey flying across the sky, and landed on a tree on top of Kate and Lilly.

'So, have you seen Garth?' Lilly whispered.

'I'm not even sure what he looks like.' Kate said, then noticed a long, thin leaf dropped on her nose.

She shook it off and spoke.

'But I'm sure-' She stopped when she, Lilly, Sora, Donald and Goofy noticed a dark brown wolf standing on a higher ground with his chest held up high.

'We'll know when we see him.' Kate continued as she and Lilly stare at him in amazement.

'Hey Kate.' The brown wolf said as he began to leap down towards Kate.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Humphrey then looked at the brown wolf, not amazed by his appearance.

'What.' They said.

Garth then approached Kate, trying to charm her with his looks.

'Uh Garth uh hehe.' Kate said, then stopped when Lilly lied on her shoulder.

'Wow.' Lilly said.

'Lilly. Stand up.' Kate whispered, then forced a smile and approach Garth.

'Garth, hello. I can see you-' Kate's sentence was stopped when Humphrey dropped down from the tree above them.

'Humphrey?!' Kate said in shock.

'Oh, my butt, my butt. Wow it really hurts.' Humphrey said, swiping his dusty tail at Garth's face and shoving dust from the ground towards Garth, causing him to cough.

'You should really do something about that cough.' Humphrey said, and place his paw beside his mouth and whisper to Kate.

'Be careful Kate. There's something going around. Tails and ears are falling off literally.'

Kate stare at him as he continue his hilarious behavior, making Sora, Donald and Goofy laughing really hard.

'Name's Humphrey.' Humphrey said as he gripped Garth's paw and give it a hard shake.

The heavy cloud of dust vanished from Garth's face and he stopped coughing, then spoke.

'Garth.'

'Gosh, you are… you are a big one, aren't cha?' Humphrey said. 'You are a… practically a Moose.'

Humphrey began to walk towards Kate, then turned towards Garth when he spoke.

'Who's the Coyote?'

'Who's the Coyote? Oh I get it, that's good cause I like-' Humphrey's sentence was cut-short when Kate spoke.

'No one important. Lilly, why don't you take little Coyote Humphrey and run along.'

Kate then noticed Lilly's stare on Garth and knocked her shoulder with her elbow. She snapped out and Kate accompanied Garth, then Lilly spoke.

'Come on Humphrey. Let's go and eat some of those… berries.'

Humphrey then followed Lilly, so as Sora, Donald and Goofy, assuming that Garth will keep Kate safe from the heartless. Humphrey then sat infront of a stream with Sora, Donald and Goofy, while Lilly was searching for berries.

'Oh he's no important. Just take little coyote Humphrey and run along.' Humphrey said in a sarcastic tone. 'Coyote.'

Humphrey then noticed Kate descending from the rock at top speed, avoiding from being spotted by Garth. Humphrey then stood up and left without Donald and Goofy noticing, except Sora.

'Where are you going?' Sora asked.

'Checking on Kate.' Humphrey said, pointing at Kate's presence near them instead of with Garth.

'Ok. I'll see you later.' Sora said, and Humphrey ran off.

A few minutes later, Sora turned towards where Kate and Humphrey stood and found them being carried by men carrying guns. He got up immediately and whispered to Donald and Goofy.

'Follow me.'

'What's wr-' Donald's bill was gripped shut by Sora, due to his loud voice.

'Shush. Kate and Humphrey's in trouble. We got to help them.' Sora said, pointing at the men carrying Kate and Humphrey on their shoulders.

'We'll knock them out?' Donald asked.

'No. They have guns. We'll die if we fight. We can only follow.' Sora said.

'Let Winston know about this?' Goofy asked.

'There's no time. Come on.' Sora said, and began to follow the strange men with Donald and Goofy behind him.

They managed to stay stealthy when following where they're taking Humphrey and Kate, and after days for non-stop transports, they were on a truck that was heading towards a forest. Sora, Donald and Goofy sat behind the truck with two large metal containers, where Humphrey and Kate were kept. The tyre of the truck bumped on a stone and the metal containers knocked against each other. Sora, Donald and Goofy then began to hear Kate's voice.

'Ow. Where am i?'

The truck then bumped on a stone again and the metal containers collide. Humphrey then began to wake up from his sleep.

'Humphrey? Is… is that you?' Kate asked as she knock the metal container that was holding her towards Humphrey's.

'Kate. Where are we?' Humphrey asked.

'I don't know.' Kate replied.

'Maybe we're dead.' Humphrey said, then regretted when the truck bumped on a stone again, causing the metal containers to collide.

'Nope. Definitely not dead.' Humphrey said. 'Well, at least they left us some water.'

'You got water?' Kate asked.

Humphrey then spat out the water that he drank and spoke.

'Nope. Definitely not water.'

Kate then began to knock towards Humphrey as hard as she can, then stopped when Humphrey knocked back.

'Kate. What-are-you-doing?' Humphrey asked.

'Trying to get out.' Kate said, then began to scream as she knock towards Humphrey again.

'Ah! Woah calm down. Listen maybe they're taking us to where there's more food.' Humphrey said.

'Or we maybe are the food.' Kate replied.

'Woah Kate. You're right. Fight. Fight, fight, fight.' Humphrey said, then the truck began to speed up and continue to struggle.

'Good morning you two.' Sora whispered.

'Sora?!' Humphrey and Kate said in shock.

'And us too.' Donald and Goofy whispered.

'What are you three doing here?' Kate asked.

'We're here to help.' Sora asked.

'Can you get this container open?' Humphrey asked.

'I can't, or else I'll make a lot of noise and they'll catch me too. Listen, once they stopped and release you, keep running forward and don't stop. We'll meet up with you two.' Sora whispered.

'Ok.' Kate agreed, followed by Humphrey.

A few minutes later, the truck stopped and Sora, Donald and Goofy leaped towards a nearby log and hid behind it. They watch as the men lifted the two containers and release Humphrey and Kate. Humphrey and Kate did what they were told, and they sped off deep into the forest.

'Woohoo! Look at them go.' One of the three men said.

'Well, our job's done. It's a beautiful day at Idaho, I must say. By the way, what was the purpose of bringing them here anyway?' One of them said.

'Why, is to repopulate.' One of them said.

Sora, Donald and Goofy's eyes widened at such words. The pack law was clearly stated that Alphas and Omegas cannot mate with each other. Now they found out that they're in Idaho, they hope that Humphrey and Kate won't find out their purpose of being here, and reach them as soon as possible…


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm terribly sorry for not uploading this for a long time because i had to finish this as fast as i can. The next will be the final chapter, so stay tuned. I would be really happy if you guys can give me your opinions about this crossover, and i might write another crossover of Alpha and Omega 2 and Kingdom Hearts 2. Happy New Year and have a good day.**

* * *

Chapter 4 : It's A Long Way Home, Lover Wolves

After watching the three men leave on the bumpy road, Sora, Donald and Goofy began to run towards the direction of Kate and Humphrey, then arrived at a cliff covered by tall grass and has a beautiful view of the mountains and green land.

'Wow.' Sora, Donald and Goofy said at the same time.

They then noticed Humphrey and Kate talking to an old bird at the large green land, and a yellow bird taking off into the blue sky. Donald and Goofy looked down and found them to be on a really high ground.

'How did they get down there?' Donald asked.

'I think they jumped.' Goofy said.

'Ju-j-j-jum-jump?!' Donald said, gripping his wand tightly.

'Don't forget that we can glide.' Sora said.

'Oh yeah.' Donald said, and they jumped, then glided towards Humphrey and Kate.

As they got closer, the old goose pointed his feather towards a direction and Humphrey and Kate turned towards it, then he knocked Humphrey's head with a wooden stick that has a thick round shape at one end and began to run.

'Grab him!' Kate shouted.

Humphrey nodded and ran for the old goose. Just when the bird's in mid-air, Humphrey bite one of its legs and the goose began to turn its course towards Kate. It turned its head towards Humphrey who was being dragged with his butt on the ground, and spoke.

'So, you want to face the French Resistance?'

The yellow duck then shouted as they fly pass it.

'That's French-Canadian!'

They fly pass Kate and Humphrey mumbled painfully.

'Ow my butt, my butt, my butt!'

Kate let out a deep breath, then spoke.

'Omegas.'

She then noticed Sora, Donald and Goofy's approach and ran towards them, wearing a shocked expression.

'How are you three flying?' She asked.

They landed on the ground and Sora spoke.

'Well, we learned that from other worlds. By the way, aren't you two suppose to wait for us?'

'We just want to ask for directions to get back home.' Kate said.

'Let's go before we lose him!' Donald shouted and began running to where Humphrey was dragged.

The others followed and they ran as fast as they can. They came to a river and found Humphrey dodging rocks as he try to hold onto the old goose, with the yellow duck beside him.

'Help!' Humphrey shouted.

They continue their pursuit, then noticed an adult Moose infront of Humphrey.

'Oh no.' Sora said, hoping that Humphrey's face won't hit the Moose's butt.

Fortunately, Humphrey lifted his lower body and placed his hind legs on the Moose's antlers, holding back the old goose.

'Oh thank god.' Sora said.

The goose then speed up its flight, causing Humphrey to let go and sending him into the sky.

'This is not good.' Donald said.

Then they saw him plucking the goose's feathers and pulled its wings straight out, rolling as they descend and crashed into the mud. Kate, Sora, Donald and Goofy then stood above the old bird.

'Ok. You have a question?' The old goose said with a french accent.

'Yeah. Where are we?' Kate asked.

The old goose and Humphrey looked at Kate, Sora, Donald and Goofy, surprised that they can catch up to them.

'I'll tell you once I clean up. There's a public toilet around here.' The old goose said.

'Ok, but no more running.' Kate growled.

'Or what?' The old goose asked.

Sora then casted a fireball and shot it beside the old goose. It jumped in fright and spoke.

'Ok, ok. I won't.'

They then arrived at the old bird's destination and it jumped on the sink, turn on the tap and began washing its body. The yellow bird arrived and landed beside Humphrey and Kate.

'So, where are we?' Kate asked.

'You're in-' The old goose's sentence was cut-short when Sora answered it for him.

'Idaho.'

'Idaho?' Kate asked.

'Ida-who?' Humphrey asked.

'Oui Idaho, land of mountains, rivers, lakes, and a few million potatoes.' The old goose said as it washes its body.

The yellow duck then appeared in between Humphrey and Kate and spoke.

'The Sawtooth National Wilderness.'

'What are we doing in Idaho?' Kate asked.

Sora, Donald and Goofy's eyes widened as Kate and Humphrey are about to know their purpose of being relocated to Idaho, and began to wave their hands to the yellow duck. Unfortunately, it didn't notice and spoke.

'You were relocated to um… repopulate.'

Kate screamed in shock and turned towards Humphrey, his mouth wide open. She push his jaw up, closing his mouth. Sora, Donald and Goofy then gave themselves a facepalm.

'They want you big wolves to make a lot of little wolves.' The old goose said, giggling with the yellow duck.

'Sounds good to me. Park shouldn't be without some wolves. I mean, only for the good of the park.' Humphrey said with a smile.

'So you two are domesticated partners?' The yellow duck asked, giggling.

'Paddy, please. Don't be rude.' The old goose said as he dry himself under a wind-blowing machine.

'So, you two are,' the old goose stabbed its head into the machine and continued. 'Boyfriend, girlfriend?' Then pulled its head out and spoke. 'You are an item?'

'Well-' Humphrey's jaw was pushed upwards by Kate and she spoke.

'No.'

'You wolves, you are funny.' The old goose said.

Kate looked at Sora, Donald, Goofy, then finally at Humphrey.

'We have to get home. Now. There's going to be trouble if I don't get back to Jasper.' Kate said in a worried tone.

'Alright, alright. You're freaking out.' Humphrey said.

'I'm not freaking out. I just have to get home.' Kate said.

'Is this about Barf?' Humphrey joked.

'It's Garth. And it's all about responsibilities, so I don't expect you to understand.' Kate said as she began to walk towards Paddy and the old goose.

'Hm…' Humphrey said as he nodded his head a little, then walked towards Kate with Sora, Donald and Goofy beside him.

'Can you help me? I need to get home. Fast.' Kate said.

The old goose lied on the table and Paddy stood on top of him.

'Alright, Miss Fast. Where is home sweet home?' The old goose asked as Paddy jumped on his body and made a crack sound, then pushed its head down and made another crack.

'Jasper Park, Canada.' Kate said.

'Jasper Park? Get out of here. We love Jasper Park!' The old goose said as Paddy Pulled its throat straight, push it to the right and pull it hard.

'Yes, yes. We've toured it many times.' Paddy said as he push the old goose's head parallel to its neck.

'Paddy, please. We've toured it many times.' The old goose said as Paddy straighten its neck.

'I dated a Pintail from Jasper once.' Paddy said as he bend the old goose's head down. 'She never stopped quacking. Drove me nuts.'

'Drove her right to me. Bound to happen. Bound to happen.' The old goose said.

Kate let out a breath of relief and spoke.

'So, you can help me then, get home.'

'We haven't played Jasper in quite a while. I think it would be smashing idea.' Paddy said as he pull the old goose's left leg up, causing it to scream in pain.

Kate, Humphrey, Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at him painfully. The old goose then continued the conversation.

'This is true. So, of course I will help. I like you two. You make me laugh. Haha. And you didn't eat me, so I owe you a favor.'

Paddy then walked towards the old goose's right leg and pulled it, causing it to scream in pain. A few minutes later, the two birds began to lead the two wolves and three followers to a house. Infront of it appeared a truck that hauls a housing unit behind it, and has a design of a rocker. They approached towards the back of it and the old goose use one of its wooden golf clubs to open the top of the divided door.

'Your ride home.' The old goose whispered.

'Quick! Get in!' Paddy whispered.

Humphrey and Sora looked into the housing unit, decorated with a few banners, a shelf holding a luggage and books, a small cabinet and a teddy bear, then turned towards Paddy and the old goose.

'What? Boxed up twice in one day? What are the odds?' Humphrey asked, then heard a creaking sound from the house.

'Hide! Hide!' Paddy and the old goose said, and they ran to the left side of the truck.

At the door of the house appeared a couple; a muscular man with a beard and a mustache, and a short lady wearing a spectacle. They began to approach the housing unit and the man dumped their luggage into it.

'That right there is Garn and Debbie Theocarcus.' Paddy whispered.

'Lucky for you, they travel every year to Jasper right after Sawtooth.' The old goose whispered.

'The day's looking pretty, and so's my woman.' Garn said as he closes the door of the housing unit.

The radio in the truck then began to play a song, and Debbie spoke.

'Oh. This is the song we met to.'

'Come here, you. Let's dance.' Garn said as he pull his woman to him and dance towards where the group were hiding.

'Down here.' Paddy said as he and the old bird ran into the bottom of the truck.

'Hurry.' Humphrey said as he and Kate followed.

'What about us?!' Sora, Donald and Goofy whispered in a panic as it was too crowded under the truck.

'Keep hiding from them!' Paddy whispered, and Sora, Donald and Goofy kept their movements away from the dancing couple.

As they move, they heard the bird and the wolves' conversation under the truck.

'Now, he was in a motorcycle gang, and she's a librarian, and.' The old goose said.

'Exact opposites attract, if you will.' Paddy said.

'Exactly. In this case, it was a bookstore that also sold beer. So, they met.' The old goose said.

'Come on. We have to get in.' Kate whispered.

As Humphrey and Kate crawled out from the right side of the truck, Sora, Donald and Goofy were there too and Kate and Humphrey walked silently towards the door. Kate tried to open it, but ran back to Humphrey and they watched as the dancing couple swing their legs back towards the two wolves. Humphrey and Kate leaped back, and the couple began to shake their butts towards them. Surprisingly, Humphrey and Kate's butts were shaking too, without them noticing, and they made another leap back. The old goose and Paddy them crawled out and opened the top part of the door and began to get Humphrey and Kate's attention by waving their wings at them. They noticed, and began to head towards the door, while Sora, Donald and Goofy quickly ran to the left side of the truck as the couple's heading towards them. As Kate tried to leap into the truck, she failed and dropped down. Humphrey got a grip on her and they made the final dancing pose of the couple.

'I love you, Deb.' Garn said.

The two wolves then looked at the happy couple as they express their love to each other.

'I love you too.' Debbie replied.

Humphrey and Kate then met each other's eyes.

'Heh heh.' Humphrey said, and began to lower his lips towards Kate's.

'Uh-uh.' Kate said, and pushed his lips away with her paw.

Just when Humphrey, Kate, Paddy and the old goose noticed Debbie and Garn entering the truck, Sora, Donald and Goofy were already in the housing unit.

'Get inside now. Get inside. Quick.' The old goose whispered.

'Oh well, back in a box.' Humphrey said as he ran for the moving truck.

The truck then began to speed up, releasing fire from two exhaust pipe behind the truck, scaring Humphrey and forcing him to leap into the housing unit immediately. The door closed behind him and they were on their way to Jasper Park. On their way, Humphrey, Sora, Donald and Goofy were scavenging the couple's luggage while Kate sat on the bed, tired from the whole transportation. She looked out of the window and watched as the truck passes by green trees, wishing that she can be home on time before the Eastern and Western pack start a war. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, then woke up from her nightmares and found Humphrey looking at her, wearing a spike helmet, chain necklace and a ring on his nose, and dancing wildly with Sora, Donald and Goofy.

'Humphrey?' Kate said in a worried tone.

She then look at her tail, and found it beating the bed with the loud rock music playing from the truck. She stomped the tip of it with her paw, then slept with her head lying on a luggage. When she woke up, it was night time and she thought that the couple had arrived their destination.

'We've stopped?' She asked.

She then noticed an irregular colour of her vision and looked at the window, and surprised to find herself wearing a bra, orange-coloured wig and a sunglasses. She shook them off and looked outside. Unfortunately, they haven't arrived at Jasper and stopped by at a gas station. She then noticed Sora, Donald and Goofy sitting beside her, and Humphrey whimpering with his hand covering his bottom.

'What's wrong with you?' Kate asked.

'I have to go.' Humphrey said.

'I told you not to play too much.' Sora said.

'You can't leave. Can you hold it?' Kate asked.

'No. I can't.' Humphrey said.

'Well, did you try crossing your legs?' Kate asked.

'Yes!' Humphrey said.

'Holding your breath?' Kate asked.

'Yes! I almost passed out.' Humphrey said.

'That's true.' Goofy said.

'Closing your eyes and-' Kate's sentence was cut-short when Humphrey spoke.

'In or out, I am going.'

Humphrey then opened the bottom of the door and ran towards a nearby trash bin.

'Would you hurry?' Kate asked.

'Da-da-da-da-da! I can't go when I feel pressured.' Humphrey said.

'Go!' Kate said.

Humphrey then stood at a nearby bin and was about to go for it when he noticed Kate watching him. He swing his paw and Kate rolled her eyes, then turned away. Sora then noticed the long duration of Humphrey's emergency and went out to look for him, then noticed him trying to tear open a bag of marshmallows.

'What is he doing?!' Kate said in shock.

The another truck came and blocked their view.

'Where is he?' Kate asked in a worried tone.

'He better be fast.' Sora said.

They then noticed the couple entering the truck, preparing to leave.

'Come on Humphrey.' Kate said.

When the blocking truck moved away, they found a man pointing a gun at Humphrey.

'Oh no.' Sora said.

'This is it for you, wolf. Any last wishes?' The man asked.

Humphrey then urinated due to the fear of a gun pointing at him. The man looked at him in disgust and Humphrey smiled, then noticed the truck began moving.

'Damn it. Let's move guys!' Sora said, and followed Kate as she leap out of the truck.

Kate pushed the man holding the gun towards the trash can, and they began to run, but was blocked by a metal fence.

'No!' Kate said.

'We're trapped!' Humphrey said.

They then faced towards the man, now holding his gun and aiming at the two wolves.

'Shoot them!' The man beside him said.

'I better be careful not to shoot the kid!' The man holding the gun said.

The man then pulled the trigger. Fortunately, what he hit was the fence, creating a hole and allowing Humphrey and Kate to crawl through. Sora, Donald and Goofy then climbed over the fence, and the group of five began to run towards the hill. They watched as their ride drove away from them, then looked at Humphrey, who was smiling and disappointed of his actions. Lightning began to flash in the night sky, and they began to head into the forest.

'Ok. Thinking of my belly instead of my head, not a good idea. I get it. I say we build a comfy den-' Humphrey's sentence was cut-short when Kate spoke.

'I'm going home.'

'Oh great. You're going home, and it's raining.' Humphrey said.

'I'm not stopping.' Kate said.

Humphrey then ran and stood infront of Kate, and began to dance and sing.

'Rain, rain, go away. Get out of here, rain. No one wants you around.'

'What are you doing?' Kate asked as he dances around Kate.

'It's a rain dance. To stop it from raining. Duh!' Humphrey said, and continued singing. 'Cause you're wet, and you really are going to ruin our day.'

'Humphrey, rain dances make it rain.' Kate said.

'Listen to the girl, Humphrey.' Sora said.

'Right! Well, uh, I'll just do it backwards.' Humphrey said, and began to sing backwards.

He then noticed that not a single drop of rain touched his fur, and he smiled.

'Huh. That actually worked.' He said.

Kate then pointed upwards, and Sora, Donald and Goofy began to laugh. Humphrey looked up and found the thick layers of leaves that was covering the rain for him opened, causing Humphrey to close his eyes, dropping down from a tree root he was standing on and being soaked by a large volume of water. When he got up, he found Sora, Donald and Goofy still laughing, and Kate's absence.

'Kate?' Humphrey said.

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked to their right and noticed too, then began to search for her. They then arrived at a gap and the storm began to grow stronger. There on the other side of the steep hill, appeared Kate holding onto the rocks with her claws. Humphrey looked around for anything that he can use to help her, and noticed a few vines hanging above. He smiled and ran towards one of it, leaped and grip it with his mouth.

'Humphrey!' Kate shouted.

Humphrey then swing towards Kate, then spoke.

'Don't worry Kate. It's all part of the plan.'

'I can see that.' Kate replied.

The rock that she stood on dropped and she began to lose her grip. Humphrey then shook his tail at Kate and spoke.

'Kate! Grab my tail!'

'Grab your what?' Kate asked.

'Take those Alpha jaws and grab-' Humphrey screamed in pain as she did bit his tail.

'Owww, my tail! My tail.' Humphrey said.

Kate then leaped and they began to swing from left to right, but was not strong enough.

'Kate, wiggle. Wiggle around.' Humphrey commanded.

She did what she was told, and as she wiggled, het tail touched Humphrey's nose and he began to giggle.

'That tickles. Oh my tail hurts! Ha ha ha! Oh, who knew I was ticklish there? I can't take anymore.' Humphrey said, then swung Kate to where Sora, Donald and Goofy stood watching.

Sora catched Kate as she flew to him, placed her on the ground and they looked to where Humphrey was, and was surprised to find him missing. They then looked down, and found a pile of mud below them.

'Oh, no!' Kate said in shock.

She leaped down while Sora, Donald and Goofy followed her, gliding down to the pile of mud. She circled around it and spoke.

'Oh gosh. Humphrey! Humphrey!' She said.

She then pulled out his muddy tail and it ripped. She screamed and dropped it, then looked at it and spoke in a sad tone.

'Your tail. I'm so sorry.'

Humphrey then appeared behind her and spoke, making her jump and scream.

'My tail's actually fine, last time I checked.'

She then looked at the muddy tail, which was a piece of wood. She forced a laugh and Humphrey spoke.

'Come on. Let's get out of the rain.'

As they move, Kate spoke.

'Thank you.'

Humphrey smiled, so as Sora, Donald and Goofy, and they began to search for shelter. A few minutes later, they arrived at two trees that has a large hole at the bottom. Humphrey and Kate slept at one while Sora, Donald and Goofy slept in another.

The sun roses up high in the sky, showering the green forest with its glorious light. Sora woke up first, and found Donald and Goofy awaking too.

'Morning guys.' Sora greeted.

'Morning.' Donald and Goofy greeted.

They got out of the hole and noticed Humphrey and Kate's muzzle met as they sleep. They smiled at such view, then Sora felt a wind passed through his hair. They saw a tiny pebble flew into where Humphrey and Kate slept and knocked their head. They woke up and found each other's muzzle touched.

'Well, well, well. What do we have here?' An old voice said.

Sora, Donald and Goofy turned towards the source of the voice and found the old goose and Paddy flying over them, and landed at the entrance of Humphrey and Kate's sleeping place.

'I'd say, we've caught them at quite the bad time.' Paddy said.

'No, I'd say we caught them at a good time.' The old goose said as Kate exit the hole under the tree.

'Indeed, sir. Indeed.' Paddy said.

'What are you doing here?' Kate asked.

'No, the question is, what are you doing here? I give you a first class ticket home,' The old goose said, and Paddy spoke.

'It's a straight shot right to the pin.'

'And you blow it?' The old goose continued.

'Yep. Over a cupcake.' Humphrey said.

Sora, Donald and Goofy then let out a deep sight as they approach them.

The old goose rolled his eyes and spoke.

'Ridiculous dessert. ''Cupcake.''.'

'Actually, they're quite delicious.' Paddy said.

'There has to another way for us to get to Jasper.' Kate said as she let out a deep breath of disappointment.

'Another way? Another way? Always another way. What am I, a travel agent?' The old goose said.

'Come on. What, are you kidding me? A sportsman like yourself always knows a few ways to win the game.' Humphrey said as he walked towards the old goose.

'Well, there could be a train.' The old goose said.

'Actually, there is a train. It's called the Canadian Express-' Paddy's sentence was disrupted when the old goose spoke.

'Paddy, please. It's called the Canadian Express,'

'Yes, and it shoots right by Jasper Park.' Paddy said.

'Right by Jasper Park.' The old goose said, repeating what Paddy had said. 'If you can catch it-'

'You'll be home in no time.' Paddy said.

'No time. Very fast.' The old goose said.

'Great. So where do we board?' Kate asked, feeling relieved of how fast the Canadian Express would reach Jasper Park.

'Where do you board? Watch this.' The old goose said as he pulled out a wooden golf club from a bag that Paddy carried, and knocked a pebble that Paddy dropped towards the direction of the mountains.

'On the other side of that mountain.' Paddy said.

'Paddy, please.' The old goose said.

'Come on!' Kate said, and began to run towards the location of the Canadian Express with Humphrey, Sora, Donald and Goofy.

As they arrived at the top of the mountain, Humphrey spoke.

'It sure is pretty up here.'

'Yeah.' Kate agreed, then began to run. 'I'll race you to the top.'

'You're on.' Humphrey said, as the two of them totally forgot about Sora, Donald and Goofy's existence.

'Well, would you look at them, falling in love and they don't know about it.' Sora said.

'Yeah.' Goofy said, and giggled with Donald.

'Well, we better catch up.' Sora said, and began to fly into the air.

'Ok.' Donald said, and flew up with Goofy.

They then flew above Humphrey and Kate, noticing that Humphrey was hiding behind a tree, avoiding Kate's vision.

'Give it up, Humphrey! You'll never beat me.' Kate said, then turned around and found him nowhere to be seen.

'Humphrey?' Kate asked, then was hit by a snowball.

She turned around and found Humphrey ahead of her, standing with pride and happiness.

'Ha! Ha ha ha! Omega one, Alpha zero!' Humphrey said.

'Huh.' Kate said, then began to shove snow towards Humphrey with her hind legs, burying him and forcing him to surrender.

'Okay! Okay! Enough, enough! Stop! Stop! I get it. I get it. I get it.' Humphrey pleaded.

She then ran towards him playfully and spoke.

'How's that for a girl's throw?'

Humphrey shook off the snow on his mouth and spoke.

'Very funny.'

She laughed and leap over him, then began to move forward. Humphrey got out of the pile of snow and looked at her with a smile.

'Well, look who's having fun.' He said.

Sora noticed the disappointed look on her face as he was still in the air with Donald and Goofy, realizing what she was doing. He then gave himself a facepalm.

'Why do you have to say that, Humphrey?' He whispered.

'You know, I should go check on the train.' Kate said.

'Great. You spoiled it Humphrey.' Sora whispered.

'Wait, wait, wait! Wait, wait.' Humphrey said, then noticed a bear cub sitting on a log, laughing.

He approach towards it and smiled.

'Oh, hey there.' He said.

'Wow. What are you?' The bear cub asked.

'Well, I'm a wolf.' He replied as he sat infront of the cub.

'I've never seen a wolf. You are really strange.' The bear cub said.

'Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho. Am I now?' Humphrey said as it climb on a thick branch on the log.

The bear cub giggled, then spoke.

'You're totally weird.'

'I'm going to get you!' Humphrey said as he ran for the cub, and looked into the log.

Kate then noticed what he was doing, smiled and turned away. Humphrey continued to play with the bear cub. It dropped a snowball on Humphrey's face and began to run away from him, then sat on the snow.

'Ok, you asked for it.' Humphrey said as he create a snowball and threw it at the bear cub.

It landed directly on its face and it began to cry. Humphrey then walked towards it and patted its head.

'No, no, no. It's ok. I'm really sorry.' Humphrey said, then noticed drops of saliva on his head.

The bear cub then smiled, and made an angry expression. That told Humphrey about what was behind him.

'Oh no…' Sora said.

Humphrey turned towards his back slowly, and found a brown bear behind him.

'Oh, poo.' He said.

The bear roared at his face, and he laughed in fear.

'Mad- Mad bear!' He said, and began to run towards Kate.

'Kate, get the snowballs ready! Mad bear on the attack!' Humphrey shouted.

'We must get to Kate now!' Sora said, and flew to where Kate stood with Donald and Goofy behind him.

Kate was at the peak of the mountain, looking down at the Canadian Express as it passes by.

'The Canadian Express!' She said happily, then towards her back and shouted. 'Humphrey, the train is coming!'

'Kate!' Humphrey shouted.

'Humphrey?' Kate said, and began to head towards Humphrey's voice.

Humphrey bumped into her and he stood up immediately.

'What's wrong with you?' She asked.

'That!' Humphrey said, pointing at the brown bear's approach.

'Don't move. We can handle this.' Kate said.

'We can?' Humphrey asked.

A few seconds later, a yellow bear and a blue bear appeared to support the brown bear.

'Ok, we're in trouble.' Kate said.

As the three bears approach, Humphrey spoke as he back away.

'Hey, guys! You guys like jokes? Good.'

The three bears stopped and listened to him as he began his joke.

'So, ok. So two bears are eating a clown, and, and one of the bears says, ''Does this taste funny to you?''.'

The three bears looked puzzled, then the blue bear knocked Humphrey to the rock wall.

'A simple ''Boo'' would have sufficed.' Humphrey said as he was covered in snow and was lying upside down.

As they three bears approach Humphrey, Kate ran under the brown bear and leaped off the rock wall, landing on the yellow bear and jumped to the blue bear. The yellow bear then dropped on top of the blue bear and she leaped, but was knocked down by the brown bear. The brown bear then raised its large paw, and was about to hit Kate with its claws when Sora dived in and blocked it with his Keyblade.

'Sora!' Kate shouted.

Donald and Goofy then dived in and blocked the other two with their weapons drawn.

'We can't hold them for too long. Find a way down the mountain as fast as you can!' Sora shouted.

'Get up, Kate. Get up.' Humphrey said as he lift Kate up with his head.

She got up and they began to back away as they three bears move closer, forcing them to move towards the edge of the cliff.

'Uh, stuck between the cliffs and the claws. This isn't good.' Humphrey said as he, Kate, Sora, Donald and Goofy stood on the log grown out of the edge of the cliff.

'Good luck joking your way out of this one.' Kate said as the blue bear began to shake the log.

'What's your name, sir?' Humphrey asked.

The blue bear stood up high and growled.

'Growl. All right.' Humphrey said, and they grip onto the log as the blue bear bashed his large paws down on the log.

The blue bear then raised its paws high up again, and Humphrey spoke.

'Do you, do you need a hug?'

The blue bear made another bash, causing the log to lower.

'Why don't we talk? Can we just talk?' Humphrey asked.

The blue bear made its final bash and climbed on the log, causing them to lose their grip and the log fell along with the blue bear.

'Good talk!' Humphrey shouted as they fell through the clouds.

'Glide boys!' Sora shouted, and began to fly with Donald and Goofy.

'What about us?!' Humphrey shouted as he, Kate and the blue bear slid the side of the snowy mountain, down towards the Canadian Express.

'We'll clear the way for you from above! Just be careful!' Sora shouted.

'This is going to be a cold ride!' Humphrey shouted.

The log hit a tree and it broke into two, then one of it opened and Humphrey noticed. He turned his course and leaped into it, avoiding the blue bear's attacks. Humphrey then commanded Kate to jump in, and she followed. The two wolves then began to slide down with Sora, Donald and Goofy being their front eyes and providing air support by destroying any objects infront of them, except for solid rocks. A few minutes later, Humphrey and Kate flew out of the log as it bashes the train, landing on the pile of hay in an open boxcar on time. Sora, Donald and Goofy noticed the two birds standing at the side with a shocked expression, then flew towards where Humphrey and Kate landed and sat on top of the boxcar, where they heard the two wolves giggling from the intense log-sledding that they've had.

As night time falls, Sora, Donald and Goofy lied down and watched as the beautiful stars glitter in the night sky. They then began to hear Humphrey and Kate chatting about their intense run this evening.

'Ha ha ha ha ha! That was so awesome. You with the snowballs.' Humphrey said.

'And you with that little bear in that snowball fight. It was so cute.' Kate said.

'Oh man! Wham! Wham! Wham!' Humphrey said.

'But then you with the log!' Kate said.

'The look on your face was so good.' Humphrey said.

Sora, Donald and Goofy then heard them climbing on the pile of hay and they spoke as it collapse.

'And then we… Whoaaaaah!'

They laughed for a while, then Humphrey spoke.

'You know, we make a pretty good team. Kate and Humphrey, world adventurers. What do you think?'

'I think you're crazy.' Kate said.

'You think I'm… oh, no, I'm telling you, we're onto something here. Stick with me, pup. We'll go places.' Humphrey said.

'Ha! Well, I'll keep that in mind.' Kate replied.

The train passes by a large, beautiful lake that reflects the full moon infront of them.

'Wow.' Sora, Donald and Goofy whispered.

They then began to hear Humphrey's howl. They looked at the open boxcar, and found Humphrey sitting at the left of the sliding door.

'Humphrey? What are you doing?' Kate asked.

Humphrey faced towards her and spoke.

'I'm sorry. The moon, the moment. I just thought…'

He then noticed something from Kate, and spoke.

'Come on, Kate. Howl at the moon with me.' And he continued howling.

Kate then sat beside him and howled. Sora, Donald and Goofy felt stunned as they howl together; their voice was perfectly matched and has a taste of romance. When they finished, Sora, Donald and Goofy sat up and enjoy the beautiful view of the full moon to pass their free time…


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is the end of this story and i would like to thank you so much for reading my story and liking it. To me, i think i wrote this crossover terribly. :/ I will write another crossover of Kingdom Hearts 2 and Alpha and Omega 2, if you want. By the way, Would you like me to write the introduction of Alpha and Omega 5 now? Leave a review and i'll get right into it. Happy New Year and have a good day.**

* * *

Final Chapter : Wolf's Pride

A few minutes after passing through the large lake, Sora, Donald and Goofy were still awake, keeping an eye out for any heartless. At the same time, they heard Humphrey talking as he sleeps.

'Just do it. She howled at the moon with you.' Humphrey mumbled.

He howled weakly, then spoke.

'That was just the moment.'

Sora, Donald and Goofy then noticed the two birds waving at them as they passes by, and flew to the side of the boxcar.

'Bonjour, my furry friend.' The old goose said.

There was a hole on top of the boxcar, and they peeked into it. They watched as Humphrey woke up and looked at Paddy and the old goose.

'Huh? What? What?' Humphrey said sleepily.

The old goose made a 'honk' sound and the duck quacked as they avoid the trees infront of them. They then looked at Humphrey who was standing at the sliding door of the boxcar.

'Are you guys crazy?' Humphrey whispered.

'That's up for debate.' Paddy said.

'And where is…' The old goose then noticed Kate sleeping with the moonlight glaring on her. 'Mademoiselle.'

'She's sleeping, so be quiet.' Humphrey whispered.

'Yes. Quiet.' The old goose whispered, then noticed the long bridge that the train's passing through.

They made lots of noises as they avoid the obstacles of the bridge, then returned to the side of the boxcar.

'What are you guys doing here?' Humphrey whispered.

Making sure you don't forget the run of the course.' Paddy said.

Jasper Park, it is a few miles up. Do not miss it.' The old goose said.

'Jasper, few miles, got it.' Humphrey whispered.

'Good.' The old goose replied.

'I've got to say, your girlfriend looks quite pretty when she sleeps.' Paddy said.

Humphrey looked at Kate as she sleeps, with her golden fur glowing under the moonlight. He then snapped out of his stare and turned back to the two birds.

'She's not my girlfriend.' Humphrey whispered.

Sora then noticed the signboard up ahead of the two birds. He was about to warn them, but it was too late.

'Oh, yeah. I need to tell you to be aware of the large-' Paddy stopped as they bumped into it and Humphrey made a painful expression.

'You should work on that.' The old goose shouted.

Humphrey sat at the door and looked at her with an expression that only Sora knows; he wants to confess his love to her.

'Come on guys.' Sora said, and flew down to the door with Donald and Goofy.

Humphrey backed away as Sora flew in and landed with Donald and Goofy beside him.

'Sora? Where were you for the whole time?' Humphrey whispered.

'Well, on top of the boxcar.' Sora replied.

'So… you heard us howl?' Humphrey asked.

'Yeah, and it was beautiful. I know what you're trying to do now, Humphrey. And it better be now than never.' Sora whispered.

Humphrey looked as they passed by the sign written, 'Welcome to Jasper Park, Canada' and knows that his time's running out. He let out a deep breath, then walked towards Kate and wake her up by nudging her.

'Kate. Kate, wake up. Wake up.' Humphrey said.

Kate began to open her beautiful eyes, looked at Humphrey and stretched her muscles.

'Humphrey? Where are we?' She asked.

'We're… We're in Jasper.' Humphrey said sadly.

The two wolves walked towards the door and sat down, watching the green forest and the large mountains from far away.

'Well, we're home.' Kate said.

'Yup. We're home.' Humphrey said.

He turned to Sora, Donald and Goofy who was standing behind him, and saw them nodding to him. He turned back to Kate and surprisingly, they spoke at the same time.

'There's something-'

'Please, you first.' Humphrey said.

'Humphrey, I just wanted to tell you, these couple of days, they've been, kind of, fun. You've been, kind of, fun' Kate said.

'Really?' Humphrey said with a smile.

'Really.' Kate replied.

'Well, that's… That's great. I told you, we make a pretty good team.' Humphrey said.

'We do.' Kate said.

'Ok. Well…' Humphrey said as he began to place his paws on top of each other continuously.

'No, no, no. Don't tell me. You have to go to the bathroom again.' Kate said.

'Why, do you see a truck stop? Heh, heh, heh.' Humphrey said.

Kate then looked at him, expecting to hear something from him.

'I just wanted to tell you I… I…I… I just wanted to tell you…' Humphrey mumbled as he lower his head.

Kate, Sora, Donald and Goofy then noticed the Eastern and Western pack were about to start a war as the train passes by the valley.

'No.' Kate whispered, and leaped out of the train.

'I… I love…' Humphrey said as he turned to Kate, who was missing and saw her running towards the angry pack.

'Oh jeez.' Humphrey said sadly.

'You can tell her later Humphrey. Let's go.' Sora said, and leaped out of the boxcar with Donald, Goofy and Humphrey behind him.

Goofy then spotted the last two parts of the gummi ship and picked it up.

'I got all the parts!' Goofy shouted.

'Now now, Goofy!' Sora shouted.

As they reach the end of the higher ground that they stood, wolf heartless appeared and surround them.

'What should we do?' Humphrey asked.

'We'll keep them busy. Get to the packs as fast as you can.' Sora said, and cleared a way for Humphrey and Kate to pass through.

As they fight, they heard Tony spoke loudly.

'All I asked was for you to follow our customs, unite the packs. But, no. Your daughter had to up and run away.'

Then Kate's voice rang the valley.

'I didn't run away.'

'Kate!' Winston shouted happily.

After a few minutes of hard fights, Sora, Donald and Goofy ran down to meet up with the packs, and found only Humphrey, Salty, Shakey and Mooch sitting in the middle of the valley. Humphrey turned to Sora with tears rolling down his eyes.

'What's wrong?' Sora asked.

'She's marrying Garth.' Humphrey said sadly.

'What?!' Sora, Donald and Goofy said in shock.

'Yeah…' Humphrey said as he lowered his head.

'Don't worry. She'll change her mind.' Sora said.

The sun roses high up in the clear sky, showering the large land with its luminous light. Sora, Donald and Goofy had been fixing the gummi ship for the whole night, and it was finally done.

'Now we can leave anytime we want.' Goofy said.

'We're not done yet.' Sora said.

'Yeah. Let's go.' Donald said, and they began to head towards Winston's den.

When they arrived, Humphrey walked past them with his head lowered, and noticed him heading towards the direction of the Canadian Express. Sora, Donald and Goofy then spoke to Kate who was sitting outside of the den.

'Where's Humphrey going?' Sora asked.

'He's leaving Jasper… to be a lone wolf.' Kate said sadly.

'And you don't stop him?' Sora asked.

'No…' Kate replied.

'I know you love him, Kate. So does he. He was about to confess his love to you back at the train, do you know that?' Sora asked.

'Really?' Kate said, surprised.

'Yeah.' Donald said.

'But… I have to marry Garth. And plus, it's stated in the pack law that Alphas and Omegas cannot mate with each other.' Kate said.

'Kate. No matter how many rules are there in the pack law, there's no rule that can hold back love. I'm very disappointed in you.' Sora said as he turned away with Donald and Goofy.

Kate began to cry, then spoke.

'Wait, Sora.'

Sora turned back to her, and saw her tears flowing down from her beautiful eyes.

'Thank you, for waking me up from this… 'responsibility' sleep. But please, bring him back for me. I love him.' Kate said.

'Will you confess to him?' Sora asked.

'Yes.' Kate replied.

'Then you can count on us.' Sora said with a smile, then began to run towards the direction of the Canadian Express.

When they arrived, they saw Humphrey surrounded by wolf heartless, and a large, three-headed black wolf infront of him.

'Sora!' Humphrey shouted.

Sora, Donald and Goofy caught the attention of the heartless and Sora shouted.

'Get back to Kate, Humphrey. She loves you. It's time for you to say that to her too!'

'Ok. Thanks Sora, and be careful!' Humphrey shouted, then began to run towards the valley, where Kate and Garth's marriage were located.

'So, this is the large heartless that Paddy told us?' Donald asked.

'Yup.' Sora said, and the three-headed wolf roared.

They battled the large heartless with all their might, casting their magic and striking the three wolf heads repeatedly. After a half an hour, the heartless died and a heart was released. It flew into the clear sky and disappeared into thin air.

'We better get back to Humphrey and Kate.' Sora said, and began running to the valley with Donald and Goofy.

Unfortunately, they found Kate lying on the ground with her eyes closed and Humphrey beside her. The whole pack was silent and wore a sad expression. Sora, Donald and Goofy stood beside her and looked at Humphrey.

'What happened?' Sora asked.

'A stampede ran over Kate. I protected her, but…' Humphrey said.

'I'm sorry, Humphrey.' Sora said.

'I loved her…' Humphrey said.

He then began to howl, and the other wolves followed, including Tony. Sora, Donald and Goofy raised their weapons high, in honour of Kate's bravery and her love for Humphrey. Surpirsingly, Kate began to open her eyes and Humphrey looked at her happily.

'Kate!' Humphrey said.

Kate got up and looked at Humphrey, his tears flowing down from his eyes.

'Humphrey?' She asked.

'I thought I lost you.' Humphrey said.

She shook her head and smiled, then noticed the whole pack looking at them, including Sora, Donald and Goofy.

'Is everyone staring at us?' Kate asked.

'Well, no, not… not every… well, yeah. Now they are.' Humphrey said as he looked at the other wolves, then turned back to Kate.

'Ohhh, darn. 'Cause I wanted to tell you something.' She said, and whispered into Humphrey's ears.

'What?' Humphrey said, and laughed as Kate whispered.

'Really?' Humphrey asked when his eyes meet hers.

'Uh-huh.' Kate said with a smile.

'Ok. Well, I wanted to tell you something, too.' Humphrey said and whispered into her ears.

She laughed and shook her tail. Winston and Tony looked at them happily, then Winston spoke as he turned to Tony.

'Maybe this can work.'

Tony lowered his head, then heard Eve growled behind him.

'All right.' Tony said as he faced towards Winston.

Lilly then shouted from a distance.

'Garth!'

Garth looked at her as she leaped at him and stood on top, then wiped their nose together. Humphrey and Kate then wiped their nose and the whole pack cheered happily for their marriage. Winston then spoke to Tony.

'Tony, what do two old wolves do after they retire?'

'Gentlemen, may I introduce you to golf?' The old goose said as he landed down with Paddy on the log behind them and pulled out a wooden golf club.

Winston and Tony looked at each other, then Paddy dropped a pebble infront of the old goose and he shouted before knocking it to the sky.

'Fore!'

Humphrey and Kate then turned to Sora, Donald and Goofy who were happy about their marriage.

'Thank you Sora, Donald and Goofy. For everything that you've done for us.' Humphrey said.

'No problem.' Sora said as he placed his hands behind his head and smiled.

'Well, we better be going. Our ship's repaired and ready to fly.' Goofy said.

'Can't you stay a little longer?' Kate asked with a frown.

Sora thought for a while, then spoke.

'Sure.'

'Thank you.' Humphrey said, and the two wolves gave a warm hug to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

The full moon rose in the clear night sky, glittering the Howling Rock with its pure light. Humphrey, Kate, Sora, Donald and Goofy stood at the peak and the howl began from the bottom to the top. After Garth and Lilly's, it was finally them.

'Are you ready?' Humphrey asked with a smile.

'Oh yeah. Ready.' Kate replied, and they howled.

It was beautiful; they howled exactly the same way as they howled in the boxcar, but more stronger and perfect. When they're done, a keyhole appeared above them. Sora leaped back and swing his Keyblade a few times, then pointed it towards the keyhole, sealing it and vanished infront of their eyes. A bright light then came from the moon and in it formed a new Keyblade. It was a twisted red and blue colour and a fang at the end. Sora picked it up and examined it.

'What is it?' Humphrey asked as he, Kate, Donald and Goofy stood beside him.

'A Wolf's Pride.' Sora said with a smile.


End file.
